


This is my four leaf clover

by raxilia_running



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, M/M, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Perché la Terra era un geoide e non uno sferoide perfettamente rotondo?Perché il suo moto di rotazione attorno al suo asse si compiva in circa 24 ore da cinque miliardi di anni?Perché era nudo come un verme e si trovava in mezzo alle gambe di Nagito Komaeda con un tubetto di lubrificante in una mano e un preservativo già scartato nell’altra?Ci sono domande per cui c'è sempre una risposta, non importa quanto complicata. Per tutto il resto c'è Nagito Komaeda.O in alternativa: come fu che Chiaki Nanami rincasò da una dura giornata di esami universitari e scoprì che i suoi due fidanzati le avevano preparato una sorpresa. Spoiler di Hajime Hinata permettendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terryh_nyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/gifts).



> Festeggiamo il #FertilityDay con una bella threesome piena di anticoncezionali e "cattive compagnie". (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> Note alla fine o vi spoilero tutto e non sta bene.  
> P.S.: la canzone del titolo e della fic è "Head over heels" dei Tears For Fears, che si trovava - fra le altre cose - nella colonna sonora di "Donnie Darko". Ascoltatevela che è bellissima.  
> P.P.S.: mi dispiace ma Komaeda è davvero imbarazzante. Persino per me che ho scritto questa fanfic. *piange*

_You keep your distance with a system of touch_  
_And gentle persuasion_  
_I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much_  
_Oh, you're wasting my time_  
_You're just wasting time_  
_Something happens and I'm head over heels_  
_**(Head over heels | Tears for Fears)**_

C’erano una serie di domande che Hajime Hinata si stava ponendo in quel preciso istante.

La forza di gravità era davvero un’interazione _debole_ , come dicevano in fisica, visto con quanta violenza era capace di tenerlo incollato al suolo terrestre?

Come poteva una persona gracile e assolutamente non preparata atleticamente sollevarne una più pesante di lei e tenerla inchiodata al muro per più di cinque minuti continuati?

Come si poteva passare da un dialogo serrato sulla validità delle leggi di Murphy nel mondo dei Pokémon a un altrettanto serrato ma molto più umido bocca a bocca nello spazio di una porta di casa che si apriva e si chiudeva?

Ma soprattutto: perché dopo due anni continuava ancora a farsi domande su tutte le assurdità che erano capaci di capitargli quando era in compagnia di _Nagito Komaeda_?

«Ahn!» disse il suddetto Komaeda, glielo sospirò in un sussurro bollente contro l’orecchio, spedendogli una miriade di prepotenti e insopprimibili brividi caldi lungo la colonna vertebrale, fino a costringerlo a inarcare la schiena e sbattere con la testa contro il muro bianco alle sue spalle, dannazione alla “passione del momento”.

Peccato che il dolore si mescolasse fin troppo bene al guizzo elettrico che gli contraeva le viscere mentre, ecco, Komaeda lo spingeva oltre il fisicamente possibile contro il muro e gli si seppelliva fra le natiche con tanta, entusiasta veemenza da ricordargli che aveva perso il diritto di definirsi “eterosessuale” da parecchio tempo. Soprattutto se si aggrappava alle sue spalle larghe e ossute fino a conficcargli le unghie nella felpa verde e lo accoglieva con un gemito roco, facendogli spuntare sulle labbra pallide un sorriso che era più imbarazzante di tutta la situazione messa insieme.

«Sei così caldo… Hinata-kun… come fai… mi ucciderai…».

Ed eccolo. Eccolo il miagolio più vergognoso di tutta la serata ma era sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe saputo sorprenderlo in peggio nelle ore successive: Komaeda stava cominciando a sparare tutte le sue cartucce di complimenti melati e lui non sapeva se morire per la vergogna o per le spinte assassine del suo bacino. Perché tutto si poteva dire contro Nagito Komaeda ma non che non ci mettesse tutta la dedizione del mondo nel fare sesso con lui.

Sapeva benissimo che provare ad obiettare qualcosa sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile: ci avrebbe preso gusto, il bastardo, e avrebbe raddoppiato l’impegno. Si limitò a tirargli appena i capelli – era un gemito compiaciuto quello che aveva appena sentito fargli o… – e premere la bocca contro la sua per costringerlo al silenzio.

Non sapeva perché fossero finiti contro quel muro con i pantaloni attorcigliati alle caviglie – quelli di Komaeda, i suoi penzolavano da una sola in pericolo di caduta libera; non sapeva perché avesse la camicia ancora incollata al petto, non se la fosse ancora strappata di dosso e non avesse fatto altrettanto con la maglietta del suo ragazzo; sapeva benissimo, però, che la lingua che gli sfiorava il palato con tanta insistenza non permetteva alle sue facoltà mentali di restare accese abbastanza a lungo per razionalizzare la situazione.

E non era neancheil momento di mettersi a fare gli schizzinosi.

Komaeda sussultò, avvertendo le sue cosce stringersi contro le sporgenze ossute dei suoi fianchi, e lo giudicò il momento migliore per assestargli una spinta più forte delle altre, di quelle da farlo sciogliere in un lamento impaziente, perché la pressione stava diventando davvero troppa.

«No… senti… così ti ammazzi…» biascicò Hinata, quasi senza fiato, afferrandogli il polso prima che riuscisse a staccare la mano dal muro e restasse a puntellarsi con un braccio solo.

«Ma Hinata-kun…» provò a protestare Komaeda, la fronte premuta contro la sua tempia e gli occhi verdi scintillanti dell’assoluta preoccupazione che lo afferrava ogni santa volta che aveva a che fare con lui, e poi il suo sguardo saettò con fin troppa eloquenza in basso, lì dove i loro corpi si congiungevano e qualcosa svettava con prepotenza sotto i lembi bianchi della sua camicia.

«Ci penso da solo… e poi… e poi…» provò a sputare fuori Hinata e la sua voce si ridusse a un sospiro contorto. Avrebbe dovuto portarla a lavare, quella camicia.

«… ci stai pensando già benissimo tu da solo… spingi così bene…».

Ah sì, anche la sua dignità avrebbe dovuto portare a lavare. Con lo zolfo.

«Ma no… Hinata-kun… sei tu che sei così bravo… così atletico… il tuo corpo sembra fatto apposta… per l’amore…».

Stava ridendo.

Dio, stava ridendo!

Altro che schermirsi per troppa modestia, Komaeda si stava divertendo fin troppo a vederlo arrossire come un pomodoro maturo. Ah, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare… dopo, però. In quel momento Hajime Hinata era dannatamente indulgente o semplicemente debole e si limitò a puntellarsi contro il muro e issarsi quanto più poteva, prima di spingersi di nuovo contro i fianchi del suo ragazzo. Tanto bastò a Komaeda, sentirsi intrappolare di nuovo da quella carne calda e umida che lo soffocava e sembrava non volerlo liberare mai più, perché perdesse tutta la sua voglia di ridere e tornasse a farsi maledettamente serio.

Doveva sbrigarsi, pensò Hinata, impugnandosi con forza mentre ancora se ne restava ancorato a una spalla di Komaeda, che gli sfiorava le labbra umide in punta di lingua e poi si tuffava sul suo volto in un bacio da togliergli il fiato e quel poco di lucidità che gli restava.

Doveva fare in fretta, perché Komaeda gemeva ed era entusiasta quanto lui ma le sue ginocchia tremavano e se fossero rimasti in bilico contro il muro una manciata di secondi di troppo, sarebbero crollati nel modo più assurdo possibile a terra – ma perché non potevano _pensare_ prima di farsi trascinare dalla foga del momento?! Si arrabbiò, per la trascuratezza di Komaeda e per la sua debolezza alle sue moine e, tanto per farlo sentire ancora più pervertito, quella rabbia lo rese ancora più euforico: il suo ragazzo, ancora premuto contro la sua bocca, riusciva a muoversi dentro di lui e assecondare il ritmo rabbioso della sua mano senza nemmeno _guardare_.

Come diamine facesse ad essere così bravo in quell’opera di sincronizzazione istintiva non lo sapeva e non gli interessava, si limitò a lasciarsi portare dal ritmo incalzante dei suoi fianchi, dal modo in cui la sua bocca lo violava con la stessa, impetuosa dolcezza con cui gli scivolava dentro senza fargli male, intercettando ogni volta il nodo di nervi giusto a farlo sussultare e perdersi in sospiri sempre più striduli contro i suoi denti.

A farsi male piuttosto era lui ma più il suo palmo sfregava con forza e più la tensione si avvicinava al culmine e poi tutto fu decisamente troppo: il respiro rovente di Komaeda contro il suo viso, i suoi denti che affondavano appena nel tratto roseo e carnoso delle sue labbra, il suo sesso troppo caldo intrappolato con forza dai suoi muscoli e i suoi fianchi che tremavano, mentre gli stringeva le ginocchia contro e veniva in uno spasmo più forte degli altri.

Hinata buttò la testa all’indietro, gli occhi socchiusi mentre lasciava che Komaeda facesse del suo corpo inerte ciò che voleva, che gli si seppellisse dentro senza voler più uscire, che lo premesse e si premesse con tutto il peso – esile, spigoloso eppure caldissimo e impetuoso – del suo corpo contro il suo petto e gli venisse dentro quasi scusandosi, come se neanche si potesse permettere un onore del genere. Poco importava che indossasse pure il preservativo, era uno sfacciato a lasciarsi andare così fra le cosce del suo adorato Hinata-kun.

Ci volle più di qualche istante, a Hinata, per riguadagnare il controllo e non fu abbastanza svelto, perché nel tempo che sospirava, lievemente infastidito per l’improvviso vuoto che si sostituiva alla presenza dell’altro, Komaeda era già barcollato incerto all’indietro e aveva finito per cadere sonoramente di sedere sul pavimento freddo dell’ingresso.

«Ossanti… Komaeda, stai bene?» sbottò Hinata, ancora senza fiato, ricadendo sui talloni neanche fosse stato un gatto. Che razza di domanda. Certo che non stava bene e certo che adesso gli avrebbe detto una bugia.

«Ma certo che sto bene, Hinata-kun!».

Komaeda ci provò pure a sorridergli, peccato che le sue labbra sottili si distorsero in una smorfia palesissima di dolore, mentre provava a rimettersi in piedi e ricadeva sui palmi in un movimento molto goffo, che aveva ben poco da spartire con l’eccitata sicurezza di pochissimi istanti prima. Hinata scosse la testa, ancora appiccicato precariamente al muro per una mano sola, e si lasciò scivolare a terra con rassegnazione, fino a ritrovarsi a gattonare quasi sopra di lui.

«Oh, Hinata-kun, come sei impaziente, già vuoi ricominciare…» sospirò Komaeda, mentre Hinata gli afferrava delicatamente un piede e gli sollevava una gamba e… cos’era quello, un gridolino eccitato?!

«No! Mi stavo accertando dello stato della tua caviglia, dannazione!» sputò fuori di botto e per quanto la sua affermazione fosse vera, arrossì comunque clamorosamente, neanche le insinuazioni dell’altro fossero state fondate.

«Nah, guarirà, prima o poi» sbuffò Komaeda con pacata rassegnazione e fece spallucce. Lui la chiamava la “maledizione del suo karma” ma Hinata non era per nulla d’accordo con quell’affermazione e molto più razionalmente si limitava a ricordargli che gli sarebbe bastato essere più accorto, invece di buttarsi a capofitto in tutte le cose senza calcolare le conseguenze.

In ogni caso, figurarsi se aveva voglia di saltargli addosso di nuovo. Non in quelle condizioni, per lo meno…

«Sì, beh, intanto ci occupiamo di farla guarire prima» replicò Hinata, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare burbero, e provò a rimandare a mente le lezioni di primo soccorso che gli aveva impartito Tsumiki. Erano diventati vitali da quando lui e Nanami stavano con Komaeda.

Sì, Nanami…

«Ma no, Hinata-kun, cosa fai?!» pigolò Komaeda, praticamente scandalizzato, quando un braccio di Hinata gli circondò le spalle e l’altro si ancorò sotto le sue ginocchia. Si sarebbe pure agitato per liberarsi dalla sua presa ma il suo ragazzo si stava già sollevando e una mossa del genere avrebbe rischiato di squilibrarlo e farlo cadere e _magari fargli male_. Neanche per sogno.

«Bastava che mi appoggiassi a te…» si provò debolmente a obiettare, mentre quello, impettito e serissimo neanche fosse a una marcia militare, si dirigeva a passo incerto verso la grande scalinata centrale che portava al piano di sopra.

«Come no, il tempo che ti aiutavo a rialzarti e scappavi avanti o facevi qualche altra pazzia» lo richiamò Hinata, affilando la voce nel tentativo di far suonare la sua preoccupazione come un rimprovero. Eppure il suo sguardo verde si addolcì quasi subito sulla considerazione di quanto fosse leggero Komaeda. Quel ragazzo era esile come una promessa, gli scatenava nel petto istinti protettivi degni di una mamma chioccia, e la cosa peggiore era che si trattava dello stesso Komaeda che neanche due minuti prima lo stava facendo godere come la più consumata delle puttane.

Con quel dannato le contraddizioni si sprecavano a decine.

«Dillo che volevi farmi sentire la tua principessa» ridacchiò quello, tanto per farlo pentire istantaneamente di quell’onda di compassione, e Hinata digrignò i denti, intimandosi di non mollarlo all’improvviso e farlo ruzzolare giù per le scale.

Arrivarono ondeggiando pericolosamente – sì, Komaeda era leggero ma era pur sempre un lampione di un metro e novanta – e per loro fortuna trovarono la porta della stanza già aperta. La camera da letto di Nagito Komaeda aveva un aspetto così inoffensivo, che mai avresti detto ci abitasse un incallito criminale come lui. Era altrettanto vero che aveva provveduto a personalizzare altri luoghi della casa, luoghi che Hinata preferiva non riportare alla mente e in cui entrava il meno possibile e solo se strettamente necessario per la sua vita.

«Sì, la Principessa Peach. E io sono Super Mario» si degnò finalmente di rispondergli, mollandolo con finta malagrazia sul letto a tre piazze – c’era troppo spazio in quella casa. Poi si voltò, dando a Komaeda il tempo di osservare il tutt’altro che trascurabile spettacolo del suo sedere che spuntava di sotto l’orlo della camicia ormai bella che spiegazzata.

«Vado a prenderti qualcosa per quella caviglia» sospirò, zoppicando fuori dalla porta esattamente come aveva zoppicato per portarlo fino alla sua camera, e Komaeda si chiese se non fosse stato troppo irruento con Hinata. Andava trattato con i guanti bianchi, dopotutto.

«Non c’è problema!» gli urlò Komaeda, ma figurarsi se quel testardo lo ascoltava, e così si ritrovò seduto sul letto senza molto da fare. A parte finire quello che avevano cominciato al piano di sotto, naturalmente…

«Intanto ci mettiamo un po’ di ghiaccio, poi vediamo per la fasciatura, sarebbe meglio chiedere a Mika… che cazzo…» sbottò Hinata, quando lo trovò – ma avrebbe dovuto prevederlo – seduto sul letto senza più neanche un vestito addosso, a braccia e gambe larghe in una posa che già era oscena di suo ma che il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Komaeda contribuiva a rendere a dir poco pornografica.

«Riesci… a stare tranquillo… per tre secondi…» sbottò in quella che era una domanda retorica. Ovvio che non ci riusciva, era Komaeda, pensò, mentre montava sul letto e il materasso si piegava dolcemente sotto il suo ginocchio. Recuperò un cuscino, posandoci sopra con estrema cautela il piede infortunato di Komaeda, e si concentrò per non lasciare che il suo sguardo vagasse più in alto. Poteva essere indisposto quanto voleva per le sue geniali trovate ma era un fatto che il corpo bianco e snello di Nagito Komaeda fosse a disposizione su quel letto, completamente nudo, e a quanto pare al suo, di corpo, quello che era appena successo di sotto non era bastato per niente a dirsi soddisfatto.

Komaeda lo osservò di sotto gli occhi socchiusi, mentre gli posava la borsa del ghiaccio sulla caviglia, strappandogli un brivido piacevolissimo al contatto con la pelle ancora sudata. Se erano queste le sue intenzioni, lui i giochini col ghiaccio si prestava a farli anche prima di subito. Le mani di Hinata intanto si muovevano leggere e preoccupate sul suo polpaccio, con una cura che gli faceva accartocciare lo stomaco in una morsa di colpa: non si era ancora abituato a tutte quelle premure nei suoi confronti, nonostante tutti gli anni di amicizia che li avevano legati anche prima che tutto degenerasse in… _quello_ e non ci si sarebbe mai davvero abituato.

«Ma se io sono Peach e tu sei Super Mario, Nanami chi è? Yoshi?» sbottò con voce fintamente allegra, cercando di spazzare via quel moto di malinconia improvvisa che già si stava materializzando in un fastidiosissimo groppo alla gola. Per sua fortuna Hinata non si accorse di quel tentativo di depistaggio, perché gli rispose subito e pure con una certa serietà.

«Ma povera Nanami… che cosa le diciamo quando torna?!».

Se Hinata continuava ad aggrottare le sopracciglia a quel modo, pensò Komaeda sorridendo fra sé e sé, gli sarebbero venute le rughe di espressione prima dei trent’anni… lo avrebbe considerato affascinante anche in quel caso, certo, ma lo era molto di più quando si ricordava come si faceva a ridere.

Per questo si sporse quel tanto che le sue dita lunghe e nodose riuscissero ad afferrargli il nodo allentato del cravattino verde e lo costringessero a lasciarsi tirare fin quasi all’altezza del suo viso, mentre: «Non ci sarà bisogno di spiegazioni, se ci facciamo trovare di nuovo in azione… se capisci cosa intendo, Hinata-kun» sospirava. Per un istante il tono della sua voce si fece tanto seducente e il suo sguardo tanto insinuante, che la mascella di Hinata rischiò il tonfo a terra, come se fosse stato uno dei protagonisti del Tex Avery Show.

Poi Komaeda gli fece l’occhiolino e tanto bastò a liberarlo dall’incantesimo, perché Hinata scosse con forza la testa – come scrollandosi di dosso quell’onda di torpore improvviso – e «No, no, no! Ma che modi! Ci mancano solo gli spettacolini privati, poi qui le abbiamo combinate tutte!» sbottò e Komaeda, una volta tanto, non fu d’accordo per niente. _Au contraire_ , lì avevano ancora parecchie combinazioni da provare, loro tre insieme, ma con Hinata-kun bisognava andarci coi piedi di piombo.

Era un ragazzo tradizionale, dopotutto.

«Toglitelo dalla testa» proseguì convintissimo e già la sua forza di volontà vacillava, mentre le labbra sottili di Komaeda gli ricoprivano la mandibola di baci adoranti e le sue dita – le sue dannate dita troppo lunghe, troppo rapide, troppo sottili, troppo indiscrete – sganciavano bottoni e scioglievano nodi, come se fosse stata la loro occupazione da una vita intera.

Aveva già il petto completamente scoperto, quando ripeté a se stesso che quella sera le cose strane finivano lì.

Nanami non li avrebbe beccati nel mezzo di nessunissima “azione”, punto e basta.

~

Perché la Terra era un geoide e non uno sferoide perfettamente rotondo?

Perché il suo moto di rotazione attorno al suo asse si compiva in circa 24 ore da cinque miliardi di anni?

Perché era nudo come un verme e si trovava in mezzo alle gambe di Nagito Komaeda con un tubetto di lubrificante in una mano e un preservativo già scartato nell’altra?

«Ti aiuto a metterlo…» sospirò il suddetto demone tentatore, sollevando il piede sano e sfiorandogli con un tallone il fianco, tanto per invitarlo a farsi più avanti.

Perché lui, Hajime Hinata, era un coglione!

Non credeva che fosse una risposta valida per le prime due domande ma era l’unica soluzione al terzo e più pressante problema del momento. Komaeda approfittò del lungo attimo di tentennamento per sfilargli via dalle dita la bustina di plastica e liberare il preservativo dall’involucro con una mossa svelta che denotava fin troppa sicurezza. Sentì lo sguardo chiaro e liquido di Hinata posarsi sulla sua mano persino mentre cercava di mantenere un contegno – povero, il suo Hinata-kun, era tanto un bravo ragazzo ma lui e l’autocontrollo durante il sesso appartenevano a due mondi opposti – e i suoi polpastrelli si posarono con compiaciuta sveltezza sulla sua pelle già tesa e umida.

Pulsava impazienza, il poveretto, e gli bastò appena quel tocco per farlo sussultare e costringerlo ad affondargli cinque unghie corte e troppo ben limate nel fianco – doveva graffiarlo, doveva fargli male! – mentre la mano di Komaeda scivolava in basso, leggerissima, accompagnando la discesa del preservativo fino a ricoprirlo completamente e lasciarlo senza fiato.

«Komaeda… se fai così… però… non va bene…» sibilò Hinata a denti stretti, mentre tutto il palmo di Komaeda lo stringeva in una presa gentile e lo manipolava pianissimo, costringendolo a inspirare ed espirare con esasperante lentezza pur di mantenere la pressione a livelli tollerabili.

Invano.

«Ma tu puoi venirmi in mano anche subito, Hinata-kun, io aspetto buono buono che ti riprendi» lo canzonò – e neanche tanto – Komaeda, mentre la sua voce si trasformava in un miagolio osceno e con un movimento sicuro del polso lo guidava fra le sue cosce aperte. Hinata lo fissò, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, per un attimo perfettamente immobile: doveva considerarsi l’uomo più fortunato della Terra ad avere tutto quel ben di dio a disposizione o vergognarsi come un cane, perché Nanami sarebbe stata di lì a momenti e li avrebbe beccati nel mezzo di un giochino che definire “osceno” era un eufemismo?!

Komaeda, dal canto suo, non aveva dubbi. Era in quei momenti che sapeva di essere _davvero_ fortunato: con il suo Hinata-kun che faceva l’amore con lui – sì, proprio con lui, l’indegno Nagito Komaeda, e non qualche altro e più meritevole essere umano – che lo toccava, lo sfiorava, lo baciava come se non desiderasse nient’altro al mondo; e con Nanami-chan che era lì, a pochi passi da casa e presto avrebbe fatto loro compagnia e, oh sì, il pensiero lo eccitava persino più della sensazione di Hinata già premuto contro la sua pelle, che fremeva letteralmente per scappargli dalle dita.

Sarebbe stato divertentissimo, Nanami-chan aveva un senso dell’umorismo _molto_ particolare, a differenza di Hinata. Avrebbe sicuramente capito lo spirito della serata.

«Ghn… sono un debole…» sibilò Hinata, digrignando i denti e inarcando la schiena, mentre sfuggiva alla presa di Komaeda e si premeva fra le sue natiche, cominciando ad affondare con troppo più entusiasmo del previsto. Non era lui quello dei lunghi monologhi autocommiserativi, ok, ma quella era una semplice constatazione: era un debole e la colpa era anche di Komaeda, che lo rendeva così dannatamente malleabile, perché non si poteva avere quel corpo e quella voce e quello sguardo e pretendere di non far impazzire la gente sana di mente.

«No… a me sembri fortissimo…» miagolò quello di rimando, contorcendosi fra le lenzuola spiegazzate, mentre allargava le gambe più che poteva e roteava il bacino, nel disperato tentativo di accelerare la mossa fin troppo lenta con cui Hinata affondava dentro di lui, violando piano la resistenza dei suoi muscoli e lasciandolo a boccheggiare nella disperata ricerca di qualcosa di più. Lo avrebbe preferito più irruento ma in fondo anche quel sottile sadismo, che per il suo ragazzo era pura gentilezza, andava bene.

Hinata era a lì, mezzo incastrato dentro di lui, una mano sul fianco e l’altra sul suo ginocchio, mentre si puntellava fino in fondo e i suoi timpani si riempivano dei sospiri umidi e soddisfatti di Komaeda, tanto che nessuno di loro due se ne accorse. Si persero lo scatto della porta d’ingresso che si apriva, troppo presi a scambiarsi calore e sfregamenti e strette lancinanti.

«C’è nessuno? Sono io… io, Nanami, dico».

La sua voce, invece, li raggiunse entrambi. La reazione fu istantanea in tutti e due i casi: Hinata si raggelò sul posto, come se gli avessero appena lanciato una secchiata d’acqua gelida contro la schiena; Komaeda sorrise di un ghigno compiaciutissimo, mentre «Vieni, Nanami-chan, siamo in camera mia» cantilenava col fare seducente di una sirena, per quanto sforzato fosse il suo tono di voce.

«Oh, ok» esclamò la stessa voce, un po’ fonda e molto tranquilla, mentre un rumore di passi annunciava il suo spostamento su per le scale.

«Nanami, non lo ascoltare! Siamo sul letto! Nudi! È una situazione complicata!».

Komaeda gli aveva appena fatto una smorfia. Komaeda non lo aveva mai rimproverato, non riusciva nemmeno a essere in disaccordo con lui e piuttosto che alzare le mani sulla sua persona, si sarebbe gettato contro un muro fino a perdere i sensi.

Pazzo autolesionista.

Però gli stava rivolgendo il più contrito dei suoi sguardi, la smorfia indispettita di un bambino a cui avevano appena tolto un giocattolo. Con immensa sorpresa di Hinata – ma non di Komaeda –Nanami esclamò, dopo qualche secondo di meditato silenzio: «Va bene, ho capito».

I secondi passarono, lenti e viscosi come melassa che scivolava sul pane, e Hinata stava già per esultare: Nanami non sarebbe entrata e loro… loro, sì, si sarebbero ricomposti e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. C’erano dei limiti che… dannazione, come faceva a ricomporsi, se Komaeda gli allacciava una gamba attorno al fianco e se lo tirava ancora più vicino?! Ormai era completamente incastrato e cavarsi fuori da quel calore soffocante era un’istigazione al suicido.

«Komaeda…!» lo richiamò in un pigolio soffocato, mentre le sue dita gli accarezzavano con sadica soddisfazione la nuca, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro «Ah, quindi avevo capito bene» esclamò la voce pacata di Nanami e la sua testa, e solo quella, spuntò oltre il vano della porta aperta.

Nell’ordine Hinata si voltò, arrossì e cercò di coprirsi il fondoschiena con una mano – come se non l’avesse mai visto nudo negli ultimi due anni con la frequenza regolare di almeno un paio di volte a settimana – mentre Komaeda allargava le braccia e con lo stesso fare seducente che usava col suo ragazzo, esclamava: «Nanami-chan, che bello, sei arrivata! Vieni a farci compagnia?».

Nanami non rispose. I suoi occhi grandi e rosa fissarono il sorriso sinistramente compiaciuto di Komaeda, i suoi capelli bianchi anche più scompigliati del solito, l’espressione colpevole del povero Hinata e, sì, anche il sedere nudo che la mano riusciva a malapena a coprire. Poi il suo sguardo si fissò sulla gamba sinistra di Komaeda e «Ti sei fatto male, Komaeda-kun» constatò semplicemente, facendo un cenno col dito in direzione del ghiaccio che ancora sostava sulla sua caviglia infortunata.

«Nulla di che» replicava Komaeda, allontanando quella preoccupazione con uno sventolio divertito della mano, come se fosse normale parlare con un’altra persona in quelle condizioni, ma Hinata si affrettò a contraddirlo.

«Si è fatto male cadendo a terra! Dopo che… uhm…» esitò, mentre il suo sguardo verde schizzava sul soffitto bianco della stanza, come se avesse potuto trovare proprio lì la giustificazione perfetta per non indulgere in particolare imbarazzanti.

«Diciamo che abbiamo usato il muro dell’ingresso in modo improprio e… oddio santissimo…!».

Rumore di mascella che si frantumava al suolo. Di nuovo. Nanami era venuta fuori dal vano della porta in quella finestra di cinque secondi esatti in cui si era distratto e non indossava nient’altro che i calzini, il reggiseno e le mutandine. Komaeda, per suo sommo scorno, si mise pure a battere le mani in un applauso compiaciuto: «Che brava che sei, Nanami-chan, ti sei già preparata».

«Hinata-kun è stato molto chiaro. Mi sembrava… uh… fuori posto presentarmi qui davanti vestita. E anche un po’ una perdita di tempo» concluse Nanami, perdendosi in uno sbadiglio esageratamente grande, mentre si tormentava le mani dietro la schiena. La verità era che la situazione in sé non la imbarazzava, come stava accadendo al povero Hinata. Tutt’altro, la trovava anche piuttosto divertente. Però aveva pur sempre davanti Komaeda e Hinata nudi in atteggiamenti poco casti, fingere pacata indifferenza era difficile, soprattutto contando che si trattava delle uniche due persone capaci di suscitare in lei persino più interesse della nutrita schiera di bae in 2D, che si era costruita in anni e anni di record polverizzati ai suoi videogiochi preferiti.

Il suo sguardo ricadde per un altro, brevissimo istante sul sedere nudo di Hinata – beh, era davvero _molto esposto_ – e si posò prima sul suo volto e poi su quello di Komaeda. Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi ormai gongolava: l’aveva sentito il sussulto di Hinata, aveva sentito tutto. E per “tutto” intendeva anche la parte in cui il suo ragazzo aveva fissato la loro ragazza in biancheria intima e si era eccitato. Di brutto. In un modo che dava alla serata la giusta e sacrosanta svolta da lui già immaginata con dovizia di dettagli osceni.

«Ma non… non sei obbligata, eh, Nanami! Solo perché questo… stupido… provoca… possiamo anche parlare, eh!» cercò di salvarsi in corner Hinata, fallendo miseramente. Non ci stava credendo davvero neanche lui ed era pure difficile concentrarsi, con Komaeda che cominciava ad agitarsi sotto di lui e Nanami… Nanami incespicò piano verso il letto e ci montò sopra a quattro zampe, arrancando sulle ginocchia fino a ritrovarsi di fianco a lui.

Sollevò una mano, incerta, e poi gli sfiorò la spalla e… dio, ammetteva di essere troppo sensibile in quell’istante ma se lo avesse fatto di nuovo, senza avvertirlo, Hinata si sarebbe prodotto in qualcosa di molto imbarazzante seduta stante.

«Possiamo parlare anche così… e voi non dovete interrompervi…» esclamò lei, piano, e si ritrovò due paia di sguardi che la fissavano – uno interdetto e l’altro più che divertito. Chiaki Nanami non era uno stinco di santo e aveva le sue priorità ma lei e i rapporti sociali non andavano molto d’accordo: le sarebbe stato più facile rigiocare tutto “Castlevania” in una notte sola che gestire cinque minuti di conversazione con un estraneo, per esempio.

E sì, Hinata e Komaeda erano due persone _particolari_ ma ogni tanto qualche ingranaggio si inceppava e lei non era sicura che le relazioni fra esseri umani funzionassero proprio a quel modo. Già impelagarsi in una relazione poliamorosa a tre non era stato un colpo di genio da parte di una che in quel campo era ancora al livello “easy” ma adesso si chiedeva: era maleducazione interrompere i suoi due fidanzati nel mezzo di una copula appassionata? Attaccare bottone mentre ci davano dentro come conigli non era considerabile, per lo meno, una brutta distrazione? Chiedere di unirsi a loro era sfacciataggine?

Non lo sapeva – anche lei aveva un sacco di domande ma meno assurde di quelle di Hinata sicuramente – però la mano grande e nodosa di Komaeda che si chiudeva attorno al suo polso morbido la fece sentire parecchio meno spaesata.

«Possiamo parlare… o puoi darci una mano, Nanami-chan. O anche due! Aspettavamo solo te, in fondo~».

Komaeda rise piano e il fatto che Hinata arrossisse e si schiaffasse una mano contro il viso rese tutto ancora più esilarante. Anche Nanami finì per portarsi una mano alla bocca e nascondere un sorriso silenzioso ma fin troppo eloquente.

Il “ _Tu quoque_ ” sarebbe stato fuori posto, si chiese Hinata? Beh, quello era il genere di uscite preferite da Komaeda, non certo da lui.

«È vero?» esclamò Nanami, cercando di ritornare seria in un opportuno colpo di tosse, e posò il suo sguardo rosa su di lui. Hinata si sentiva un cretino integrale in quelle situazioni ma il problema era che gli sguardi tranquilli e un po’ incerti di Nanami avevano su di lui lo stesso effetto di quelli troppo gentili ma decisamente insinuanti che gli rivolgeva Komaeda.

E poi il punto era che con Nanami bisognava essere chiari. Non era molto esperta in quel genere di dinamiche – neanche lui, a dirla tutta, e Komaeda… beh, era Komaeda – e la chiarezza era sempre la strada da preferire, anche se significava impegolarsi in discussioni ancora più imbarazzanti.

«Beh, sì… ci sarebbe piaciuto se ci avessi fatto compagnia ma non… io pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio se ci avessi trovato in una situazione più… più normale… Komaeda, basta ridere!».

Hinata ingoiò saliva e frustrazione in una volta sola, perché più il ragazzo continuava a sussultare contro di lui, più diventava difficile restare lucidi, soprattutto con Chiaki Nanami mezza nuda davanti a lui. Indossava un completino abbastanza semplice, a dirla tutta: non era mai stata una grande amante dei vezzi, dei pizzi e delle cose eccessivamente ricercate. Come amava ripetere, l’importante era che quella roba facesse il suo dovere e lo facesse facendola stare comoda, e se quel reggiseno e quelle mutandine concedevano qualcosa al gusto estetico era solo perché si trattava di un regalo suo e di Komaeda. E le stampe di “The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask” che decoravano la stoffa erano il massimo dell’eleganza che lei era disposta a concedersi.

«Non mi sembra che riusciamo mai a trovarci in situazioni molto normali, noi tre, in effetti» replicò Nanami, annuendo pensosa con l’indice affondato nella guancia tonda e rosea. La mano grande e nodosa di Komaeda era ancora ferma attorno al suo polso e la tirò delicatamente un paio di volte, prima di «Permetti un salutino più caloroso, Nanami-chan?» farle cenno in un velocissimo occhiolino. La ragazza sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e poi annuì decisamente, come se avesse appena riportato alla mente un particolare importantissimo che si era persa per strada: d’altronde lei in quel genere di faccende continuava a essere negata.

Komaeda la attirò a sé, il palmo che scorreva piano sulla pelle liscia e burrosa del suo avambraccio fino ad avvolgerle un gomito, e Nanami aveva persino già le labbra schiuse quando le premette contro le sue in un bacio lento, soffice e un po’ sonnacchioso. Sapeva di ciliegia – Nanami adorava i burrocacao alla frutta, perché se si mangiucchiava le labbra era sempre un buon sapore ad attenderla sulla punta della lingua – e Komaeda si permise persino di assaggiare con altrettanta premura la sua pelle, mentre le sue dita le risalivano la spalla e le accarezzavano la nuca in una mossa gentile, che poteva assomigliare a quella che lei stessa aveva rivolto a Hinata qualche istante prima, non fosse che c’era una divertita malizia nel modo in cui le scompigliava le ciocche corte e rosate.

Fu la stretta improvvisa di Hinata sul suo ginocchio a riportare Komaeda a terra e costringerlo a malincuore a separarsi dalla bocca morbida di Nanami, che restò sospesa sul suo volto a fissarlo interdetta, prima di seguire il verso del suo sguardo verde e cogliere con la coda dell’occhio lo spettacolo di Hinata che li osservava, cercando contemporaneamente di non fare la figura dell’escluso ma nemmeno quella del fidanzato geloso.

E di chi dei due, poi?!

«Ops, Nanami-chan, sembra che abbiamo tenuto fuori Hinata-kun, e non sta bene~» ridacchiò Komaeda, sfiorandole distrattamente una spalla e lasciando che la spallina del reggiseno le ricadesse su un braccio, mentre Nanami annuiva compita. Lo sapeva benissimo che Komaeda lo stava facendo apposta a esasperare Hinata – Komaeda avrebbe detto a “eccitarlo” e a giudicare dall’espressione sofferente che gli solcava i tratti del viso, avevano probabilmente ragione entrambi – ma le sembrava in ogni caso decisamente poco carino lasciarlo lì a guardare.

Insomma, era come invitare un amico a casa a giocare a Overwatch e sbatterlo a sorbirsi video di gameplay su Youtube, non stava né in cielo né in terra.

«Io non… sono sicuro di essere stato tenuto fuori da niente» ribatté piccato Hinata e si morse un labbro prima di sottolineare l’evidenza della situazione con un gesto eloquente. Non era lui quello abituato a dare un certo tipo di rispostacce ma supponeva che andando col Komaeda si imparasse a… “komaedare”?!

Il sorrisetto compiaciuto del suo ragazzo se lo perse ma solo perché il volto di Nanami comparve improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo, troppo vicino, troppo piacevolmente arrossato e improvvisamente tanto imbarazzato. Hinata la capiva benissimo: Komaeda era capace di trascinarti nel suo vortice con tutta la convinzione possibile e solo dopo ritornavi abbastanza lucido da accorgerti che, magari, stavi facendo qualcosa di altamente imbarazzante.

Fu per questo che fu lui a cingerle la vita con il braccio libero e ad attirarla a sé, bloccandosi per un istante su quel cortocircuito di sensazioni che erano le labbra di Nanami, che sapevano ancora di ciliegia e di Komaeda e dei suoi sorrisi insinuanti. Le sue dita affondarono nel tratto soffice e arcuato della sua schiena, mentre Nanami gli si aggrappava a una spalla e ricambiava il suo bacio con la stessa, pacata lentezza che aveva riservato a Komaeda e il respiro che si faceva appena affannato per entrambi.

Hinata trovava quel modo di fare semplicemente delizioso e avrebbe potuto elencare agevolmente almeno una decina di altri particolari che gliela rendevano più che cara e avevano solo in parte a che fare con il suo aspetto, anche se sarebbe stato ipocrita negare che il seno che gli stava gravando contro il petto in quell’esatto istante faceva il suo certo effetto…

Il punto era che Nanami e le manifestazioni d’affetto plateali non andavano d’accordo, si ritrovava molto più a suo agio con i gesti – anche quelli più insospettabilmente maliziosi – ed era un contrasto anche più evidente, se si contava che invece Komaeda amava _sprecarsi_ in complimenti pure troppo dettagliati.

E «Ah!» esclamò il suddetto, che se ne stava in silenzio anche da troppi secondi per i suoi standard, quando i fianchi di Hinata si mossero all’improvviso, riportando entrambi all’urgenza pressante di una manciata di minuti prima. A sua discolpa Hinata doveva dire che tutto quello stava diventando decisamente troppo: la bocca di Nanami sulla sua, il corpo caldo di Komaeda che lo soffocava… se quello era un sogno, che nessuno lo svegliasse, per carità.

«Nanami, io… devi perdonarmi ma…» sospirò in un sussurro estenuato e si staccò appena dalla sua bocca, le dita ancora malamente agganciate alla chiusura del suo reggiseno. Nanami osservò di sotto in su l’espressione di vera e propria _scusa_ che le stava rivolgendo e registrò solo di sfuggita il modo in cui la mano di Komaeda le stava accarezzando una coscia con finta nonchalance, inerpicandosi fino all’orlo delle mutandine e ritornando verso il ginocchio come se si trovasse lì per caso.

«… e per cosa? Fai pure, Hinata-kun…» annuì lei, pianissimo, e fece per allontanarsi da entrambi ma si rese conto che era un po’ difficile, fra le dita sudate di Hinata, che cercavano di manomettere la chiusura del suo reggiseno, e quelle di Komaeda, che stavano giocherellando con il cotone spesso delle sue mutandine cominciando a dimostrare un piacevole interesse nei suoi confronti.

«Non c’è bisogno che… te ne vai… anzi… resta…» sospirò lui, piegandosi sul suo collo bianco e liscio per non intercettare il sorriso compiaciuto di Komaeda, neanche quella dichiarazione sugellasse il suo “piano malefico” di concludere la serata in bellezza. Ebbene, era disposto a concedergli tutti gli onori delle armi, visto quanto bene si stavano mettendo le cose fra loro tre.

«Non ti preoccupare… Hinata-kun… le darò una mano io…» lo richiamò all’ordine Komaeda con voce flautata e tutto ciò che riuscì a rivolgergli fu un grugnito esasperato, perché aveva pure ripreso a muoversi contro di lui e com’era umanamente possibile resistere contemporaneamente a quell’ondeggiare assassino e a Nanami, così troppo morbida e arrendevole, che gli restava premuta contro una spalla?

Ammetteva che la situazione fosse più che semplicemente “complicata” in quell’intrico di braccia e gambe che rischiavano di intralciarsi da un istante all’altro ma Komaeda si faceva raffinato stratega proprio in quelle situazioni e le sue dita già scavalcavano il bordo fucsia delle mutandine nere di Nanami, insinuandosi sotto lo stemma di Zelda e facendola tremare sottilmente nell’equilibrio precario delle ginocchia affondate nel materasso.

Nanami trattenne il fiato, mentre sentiva le sue nocche spigolose farsi strada nell’abbraccio umido e scivoloso dei suoi muscoli già reattivi e il suo pollice scavare piano nella carne, costringendola suo malgrado a stringere le cosce fino a intrappolargli un polso. Nonostante non avesse la sua stessa esperienza, Nanami aveva avuto modo di notare che il tocco leggero ma estremamente preciso di Komaeda era sempre stato il tratto distintivo della sua vita da casual gamer ed era un piccolo talento che si rivelava utile anche in altri frangenti.

Le dita di Komaeda si fecero però sempre meno precise e sempre più impazienti a mano a mano che Hinata ricominciava a muoversi con più decisione e si lasciava trascinare dal calore sempre più prepotente del suo corpo, che lo invitava a farsi persino più irruento neanche gli parlasse ad alta voce. Tutta la sua mente era un formicolio impazzito di sensazioni e desideri vergognosi, mentre il suo sguardo schizzava sul corpo esile di Komaeda che si contorceva contro il suo, inarcandosi per offrirgli alla vista ogni centimetro della sua pelle nuda, e poi saltellava su Nanami, che si issava piano sulla mano del ragazzo, lasciando che le sue dita lunghe e sottili sparissero e riapparissero fuori dal suo ventre, sempre più lucide e rapide.

Komaeda avrebbe potuto diventare cieco, per quanto piacere stava provando in quell’istante, fra le spinte di Hinata che bruciavano nella sua carne come sale su una ferita aperta, e il corpo morbido e febbricitante di Nanami che sembrava invitarlo ad affondarci completamente dentro. Era sempre un’esperienza inedita trovarsi esposto a quel genere di sensazioni: non aveva mai provato grande interesse per il sesso femminile – al di là dell’ammirazione puramente estetica per certi modi nel vestire e nell’atteggiarsi – ma ammetteva che Chiaki Nanami fosse l’unica eccezione in grado di fargli cambiare idea… e aveva molti argomenti a suo favore per sollecitare il suo interesse.

Si sentiva un piccolo demonietto avido ma nonostante tutto era ancora insoddisfatto della situazione attuale: si poteva fare di più e di meglio e si poteva rendere Hinata-kun e Nanami-chan ancora più contenti, bastava invertire solo una posizione…

«Nanami-chan… ti vedo stanca… ti va di sederti… sulla mia faccia?».

Hinata grugnì qualcosa che assomigliava a un potentissimo keysmash a due mani, ma pronunciato ad alta voce, e per poco non gli cappottò addosso di schianto, mentre si bloccava per metà dentro di lui e lo fissava con un tanto d’occhi. Aveva capito bene?!

«Ma… sei sicuro che non ti dà fastidio?» sospirò Nanami, non rassegnata ma fin troppo abituata a quelle uscite, in un modo che Hinata non avrebbe appreso neanche dopo anni e anni di allenamento al Komaeda-pensiero.

Komaeda sorrise: erano tutti e due così deliziosi con i loro faccini arrossati e le espressioni concentrate ed erano tutti e due addosso a lui! Tutto quel ben di Dio valeva bene non una ma due caviglie slogate, perché non era assolutamente degno.

«Ti assicuro che mi fa più che piacere» la rassicurò, sfilando piano le dita e strappandole un sospiro attorcigliato sulla punta della lingua, mentre Nanami si sbarazzava senza troppi convenevoli delle mutandine. Non c’era bisogno di un interprete per capire cosa intendesse il ragazzo con quella gentile offerta; e non c’era bisogno della sfera di cristallo neanche per leggere l’espressione di Hinata, che stava osservando la scena a dir poco… beh, stravolto. Non in modo negativo ma comprendeva che bisognava sbrigarsi o quel poveretto sarebbe morto d’infarto seduta stante.

Fra le gambe di Komaeda.

E conoscendo Komaeda, si sarebbe dannato per tutta la vita di averlo ucciso. No, meglio evitare le bad ending.

«Io penso… che tu sia una mente criminale…» provò ad accusarlo Hinata, nonostante tutto, ma la spinta che gli regalò – abbastanza energica da far tremare pure il materasso – e la punta di nolente compiacimento nella sua voce cancellò qualsiasi intento di rimprovero ci potesse essere in quella frase.

«Grazie!» aggiunse persino Komaeda e non si capiva bene se si rivolgesse a lui o al modo in cui Nanami stava posizionandosi sopra la sua testa, le ginocchia affondate nel materasso all’altezza delle sue spalle e lo sguardo rosa che si incrociava al contrario col suo in una muta richiesta di ulteriori istruzioni.

Hinata non era un guardone, giurava che non era nemmeno uno dei suoi kink più gettonati, ma non riusciva a non guardare il modo in cui Nanami si calava sul viso di Komaeda e come la sua lingua lunga – ma non troppo lunga, almeno in quel momento – guizzava fuori oltre il profilo stretto e appuntito del mento e le sue dita si inerpicavano lungo le sue cosce bianche, affondandoci dentro tutti e dieci i polpastrelli. Sussultò, Hinata, insieme a Nanami, che si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo acuto quando gli indici di Komaeda la schiusero, come sfogliando i petali carnosi di una rosa, e la sua bocca si posò sulla sua pelle, piano, scavando solchi sottili in punta di lingua oltre i riccioli chiarissimi del suo pube.

Nanami tremò, come una foglia mossa dal vento, mentre Komaeda si faceva più audace e cominciava a succhiare via umori e pudore, il profilo affilato dei suoi denti bianchi che affondava appena in quel bottoncino pulsante di carne e sangue che non aspettava nient’altro che le sue carezze. E tremò Hinata, mentre il suo sguardo indugiava sulla bocca di Komaeda – capace di sconvolgerlo in ogni senso possibile, sempre e comunque – e poi risaliva sulla pancia bianca e liscia di Nanami, sul diaframma che si sollevava a un ritmo sempre più irregolare, e sul reggiseno, che la ragazza stava manomettendo con ogni cautela possibile, nonostante il suo volto arrossato e lo sguardo liquido di sotto le ciglia testimoniassero bene il suo turbamento.

Hinata spinse, con forza, aggrappandosi più che poteva ai fianchi di Komaeda solo per vederlo gemere senza ritegno fra le cosce di Nanami; solo per richiamare l’attenzione di lei, che già faceva per coprirsi il seno con una mossa del braccio, e scuotere il capo furiosamente, perché l’ondeggiare lieve di quelle due collinette non perfettamente identiche, coi loro capezzoli piccoli e rosei, lo avrebbe perseguitato persino nei suoi sogni più nascosti.

Nanami gliela prese persino, una mano fra le sue, e se la premette sul petto, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro grato, mentre i suoi polpastrelli ci affondavano dentro in un impeto più possessivo del solito e la lingua di Komaeda, oh, quella lingua aveva scavalcato anche le dita e la violava in colpi secchi, profondi e affannati come la sua voce, che si perdeva in gemiti striduli perfettamente sincronizzati agli affondi disordinati di Hinata.

Hinata, dal canto suo, temeva di sciogliersi letteralmente, affondato fino alla base nel corpo reattivo e bollente di Komaeda, che gli aveva conficcato un tallone in una natica e se lo teneva contro, lo provocava a non essere gentile, e lui non ce la faceva a trattenersi. Non ce la faceva più a trattenersi, pregava solo che il rilascio arrivasse presto per loro due, perché lui era così vicino al limite e la sua mente vorticava veloce, facendogli desiderare di essere dov’era ma anche al posto di Komaeda, a prendersi lui Nanami usando solo la bocca, o al posto di Nanami, per sentire le labbra lisce e pallide di Komaeda sulla sua pelle tesa.

E poi Nanami lo fissò, le guance rosse e lucide e la bocca schiusa, e a Hinata parve di cogliere nelle sue iridi rosa lo stesso sguardo complice che rivolgeva a Komaeda, quando si accordavano per giocargli qualche scherzetto dei loro. Si assicurò di avere tutta la sua attenzione, mentre la sua mano piccola e bianca scivolava sulla pancia magra del ragazzo e poi si chiudeva in una stretta salda e decisa attorno alla sua erezione, quasi dimenticata da troppi minuti e figurarsi se lui protestava in qualche modo.

La reazione fu immediata per entrambi: Komaeda sussultò in un miagolio contento, mordendola piano mentre la sua lingua e le sue dita arrivavano più in fondo che potevano, facendola contorcere in una contrazione dolorosamente piacevole; Hinata si sporse, riuscendo a strapparle un bacio prima che il suo sguardo tornasse sul suo… sul _loro_ ragazzo, sul suo corpo bianco che tremava in balia di tutte quelle sollecitazioni.

Le conosceva fin troppo bene le mani di Nanami, sapeva di cos’erano capaci, soprattutto quando si produceva in quella che Komaeda le aveva passato come famigerata “mossa del joystick” e mai nella vita Hajime Hinata era stato tanto contento della sfacciataggine di Nagito Komaeda, quello stesso Komaeda che in quel preciso istante neanche credeva di trovarsi più sul pianeta Terra.

Era pieno fino all’orlo di tutta quella grazia, pure troppa per uno che si riteneva tanto insignificante, e non c’era neanche più spazio nella sua mente per l’autocommiserazione. Era tutto concentrato sull’odore e sul sapore di Nanami, che gli impregnavano la bocca e le narici di un sentore dolciastro e soffice, come lei; era tutto preso, tutto stretto spasmodicamente attorno a Hinata, al suo sesso bollente che continuava a scavare solchi nuovi nel suo corpo sempre più sensibile.

Non c’era punto dentro di lui che non reagisse violentemente ai suoi affondi impazienti e al modo semplicemente assassino in cui si accordavano alla mano di Nanami, alla precisione con cui le sue dita scivolavano sulla sua pelle umida, lo circuivano sulla punta, premevano e sfregavano, attirandolo sempre più vicino al limite sottile fra la lucidità e la perdita di ogni controllo. Per quanto gli riguardava, avrebbe persino potuto morire in quel preciso istante, sarebbe morto felice e facendo felici Hinata-kun e Nanami-chan, cos’avrebbe potuto desiderare di più dalla vita?

Per fortuna di tutti e tre Komaeda si limitò a venire e basta, inarcando la schiena mentre si spingeva contro il palmo stretto di Nanami e intrappolava completamente Hinata fra le sue cosce, poco curandosi della caviglia slogata, mentre il mondo dietro le sue palpebre strizzate diventava una confusa miriade di stelle bianchissime che esplodevano nel buio della sua mente, per un solo istante svuotata di ogni pensiero. Eppure non si fermò, continuando ad assecondare gli affondi di Hinata persino mentre il suo corpo dolorante gridava per una tregua, e insistette a stringere e soffocarlo nell’abbraccio stretto dei suoi muscoli contratti, finché non lo sentì sospirare, in un lamento flebile ed estenuato: «Komaeda… Nanami…».

Fu a quel punto che Hinata gli si incassò dentro con tanto entusiasmo da farlo singhiozzare di gioia e si rilasciò in un tremito che si propagava dalla base della sua colonna vertebrale fino alla fronte, premuta contro il seno morbido e caldo di Nanami, che cominciava a intravedere la fine in quell’intrico confuso di sospiri pesanti e mani adesso tutte concentrate su di lei.

Fu silenziosa, Nanami, persino mentre le mani di Hinata si spostavano, stanche ma ancora agili, sulla sua vita e la stringevano; persino mentre la sua bocca le copriva le labbra in un bacio languido e tranquillo – di quelli che tanto le piacevano – e la bocca di Komaeda succhiava via, più in basso, ogni residuo della sua sanità mentale e le sue dita andavano a frugare più a fondo che potevano, riducendola a un ammasso elettrico di nervi sfrigolanti.

Nanami venne in un fremito piccolissimo, le cosce che tiravano per lo sforzo e le mani che si aggrappavano spasmodicamente alle spalle di Hinata, mentre cercava di non ricadere sulla faccia del povero Komaeda – non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, probabilmente – e fu un gemito sottile quello che lasciò sulle labbra arrossate del ragazzo, insieme a un sorriso piccolo e soddisfatto.

Hinata si mosse per primo, lasciandole un bacio asciutto sulla guancia, e le sue mani vagarono ancora per qualche istante sulla sua pancia e sui suoi seni, prima di permettere a Nanami di spostarsi, inginocchiandosi di lato, mentre «Oh no, ti ho sporcato… mi dispiace…» sospirava contrita, fissandosi alternativamente la mano destra e la spalla di Hinata, prima di mettersi alla ricerca di una scatola di fazzoletti.

«Non ti preoccupare, Nanami, va tutto bene» la rassicurò Hinata, prima di «Komaeda, come ti senti?» esordire, la voce ancora addolcita dall’onda lunga dell’orgasmo che l’aveva appena precipitato in un universo di pace e tranquillità, e le sue mani gli sfiorarono piano le cosce, mentre si districava con cautela dalla sua presa e restava sospeso su di lui. Komaeda gli rivolse un sorriso stanco e contento, e per un istante Hinata credette davvero che tutto si sarebbe risolto in modo normale, per una volta.

Poi lo vide tirar fuori la lingua e leccarsi prima le labbra, come un gattone soddisfatto, e poi le dita con tanto gusto che sembrava avesse appena ripulito un piatto di patatine fritte.

«Komaeda, puoi non…» balbettò Hinata, mentre tutto il suo buonumore svaporava in un’espressione contrita, ma «Scusami, Hinata-kun, ma mica posso sprecare tutta questa roba buona!» rise l’altro, rivolgendogli una linguaccia insinuante come gli aveva visto fare parecchie altre volte.

«Che… no, basta, ci rinuncio» lo sentì esclamare Nanami, mentre si voltava e, con un paio di Kleenex alla mano, gli sfiorava piano la spalla, distraendolo dall’insana voglia di mettere le mani al collo di Komaeda.

«Oh, grazie Nanami-chan, faccio io».

Nanami si voltò, porgendo gentilmente lo scatolo a Komaeda, che aveva optato per restare nella posizione supina, mentre un Hinata ancora imbarazzato già si dedicava a risistemargli il piede sul cuscino e a recuperare la borsa del ghiaccio, rotolata qualche centimetro più in là fin quasi al bordo del letto.

«Deve fare male» sbadigliò la ragazza, stropicciandosi un occhio col pugno stretto, e poi decise di imitare il suo ragazzo e si raggomitolò al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla ossuta.

«No, è solo un piccolo infortunio, un paio di giorni e starò benissimo!» minimizzò Komaeda in un sorriso fin troppo spensierato e le cinse la vita con un braccio, stringendosela più contro. Nanami era piccola, morbida e calda proprio come un adorabile peluche e quando si faceva tanto sonnacchiosa gli metteva una calma in corpo, proprio lì fra il cuore e la bocca dello stomaco, che gli pareva di aver ingerito zucchero filato e camomilla e ritrovarsi sprofondato in uno strano stato di beatitudine.

«Starai benissimo, se non ti lanci in qualche altra impresa fuori di testa!» lo richiamò Hinata, cercando di mascherare la sua preoccupazione in un borbottio scocciato ma ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi e trovarli in quella posa, perché la sua espressione dura si sciogliesse in un mugugno languido e rassegnato.

«Ma fare sesso con te contro un muro non è un’impresa fuori di testa, Hinata-kun! Lo faccio per il tuo benessere psico-fisico!» obiettò pacatamente Komaeda, bloccando Hinata a mezz’aria, mentre già si stava stendendo sul letto per occupare il fianco rimasto libero.

«Komaeda!» sbottò in un verso strozzato e il suo sguardo verde saettò su Nanami che, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, stava concludendo «Oh, ecco come ti sei fatto male». Hinata ammirava l’assoluta mancanza di gelosia di Nanami – che aveva sempre preso con estrema filosofia il complicato rapporto a tre che li coinvolgeva – ma se qualche volta si fosse per lo meno scandalizzata o lo avesse aiutato a riprendere Komaeda, invece di lasciarlo fare, sarebbe stato infinitamente meglio.

Insomma, bisognava dargli l’esempio, non incoraggiarlo, non era educativo!

«Ma Hinata-kun si è fatto molto bene!» insistette Komaeda, mentre Hinata rinunciava persino a scandalizzarsi e seguiva l’esempio di Nanami, cingendogli la vita con un braccio e accoccolandosi stancamente contro la sua spalla. Non ce l’aveva la forza di controbattere ma di arrossire clamorosamente, sì. C’era davvero bisogno di essere così sfacciati, eh?! In fondo Nanami non era assolutamente interessata a quel genere di discorsi…

«Oh, quindi quando sono entrata, gli stavi gentilmente restituendo il favore, Hinata-kun?».

Come non detto, era circondato. Quei due si prendevano gioco di lui e lui… beh, lui era troppo grato per essere davvero arrabbiato con loro. E poi il braccio di Komaeda scivolò pigramente lungo la sua schiena e la sua mano nodosa si posò con fin troppa premeditazione non sulla sua vita o sul suo fianco ma sulla sua natica… stringendola, per di più.

«Nanami, mi stavo quasi scordando di chiedertelo!» sbottò, decidendo di ignorare quella non tanto innocente palpatina. Era stata Nanami stessa a dirgli che il modo migliore di neutralizzare le sue provocazioni era ignorarlo, no?

«Com’è andato l’esame?».

Nanami, che già sembrava sul punto di scivolare in un sonno profondo e senza sogni, si riscosse all’improvviso e annuì un paio di volte, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. «Uhm, credo bene… era un test sulla programmazione delle AI… abbastanza semplice… almeno credo, non ho mai avuto problemi nelle esercitazioni» sbadigliò fuori, mentre Komaeda le accarezzava i capelli, scostandole una ciocca dalla fronte sudata per lasciarci sopra un bacio lungo e adorante. Nanami gli restò contro, inspiegabilmente appacificata da quel gesto, e le sue dita si inerpicarono lungo il suo petto per raggiungere la mano di Hinata, che sostava sulle sue costole, apparentemente inerte. Si animò subito sotto il suo tocco e le loro dita si intrecciarono in una stretta quieta, mentre «E quando saprai i risultati? La settimana prossima?» replicava Hinata, scacciando via l’imbarazzo che era strisciato nei loro sguardi nel mezzo di quel gesto molto dolce.

Nanami annuì e anche Komaeda fece altrettanto, ma non in risposta alla domanda bensì in approvazione di quella stretta, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo ed esclamare con fare fin troppo sornione: «Oh sono sicuro che andrà benissimo! Sei praticamente un genio dei videogiochi, Nanami-chan! Non trovi anche tu, Hinata-kun?».

Hinata rispose che, sì, certo che ci credeva e commise il madornale errore di abbassare la guardia. Bastò quell’attimo di distrazione perché Komaeda baciasse anche lui, a lungo ma sulla bocca, sfiorandogli il palato con tanto entusiasmo da togliergli il fiato. Sapeva di Nanami e non alludeva solo al suo burrocacao alla ciliegia ma non poteva dire che quel particolare gli dispiacesse. Tutt’altro. Si arrese a quel bacio e all’abbraccio entusiasta in cui Komaeda lo teneva contro di sé, finché il fiato mancò ad entrambi e furono costretti a separarsi in uno schiocco umido e affannato.

Hinata ebbe appena il tempo di riprendersi che colse con la coda dell’occhio Nanami che li fissava e… c’era un lampo indulgente nei suoi grandi occhi rosa? Sembrava che li trovasse estremamente divertenti nel modo illogicamente irruento che avevano di finire appiccicati l’uno contro l’altro ogni volta che si ritrovavano ad occupare la stessa stanza per troppi secondi di seguito. La ricambiò con un sorriso storto, approfondendo la stretta attorno alla sua mano mentre provava, invano, a darsi un contegno.

Komaeda li osservò dall’alto, sospirando soddisfatto, e per un attimo il suo sguardo verde si adombrò.

Perché uno come Hajime Hinata aveva scelto lui, fra tutta la gente bella, talentuosa e di successo che popolava l’Hope’s Peak College?

Perché una ragazza dolce e intelligente come Chiaki Nanami era stata la sua migliore amica per tutto quel tempo, lo aveva sopportato senza battere ciglio, e poi addirittura gli aveva permesso di rendere la loro amicizia qualcosa di più?

Perché quell’onda di karma positivo durava da così tanto tempo e la sfortuna non aveva ancora sfoderato le sue zanne avvelenate per dargli tutto il dolore che gli spettava in cambio di tanta benevolenza?

«Komaeda».

La voce di Hinata lo raggiunse a fatica, come emergendo da una coltre spessa e ovattata che lo isolava completamente dal mondo esterno. Komaeda scosse il capo e lo fissò, interdetto, mentre Hinata lo ricambiava con sguardo serissimo e, quasi minacciandolo, insisteva: «Lo so che cosa stai facendo, quindi smettila subito».

Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi sbatté le palpebre, a dir poco stupito, e provò a obiettare un debolissimo: «Ma no, Hinata-kun, io non…».

«Hinata-kun ha ragione, Komaeda-kun» fu Nanami a intromettersi, dolce e pacata come sempre, ma persino nella sua voce c’era una punta d’impazienza per l’improvviso moto di malinconia che aveva attraversato il suo volto pallido in una smorfia eloquente.

«Ma la mia fortuna…» provò a insistere comunque e non perché ce l’avesse con loro ma le vecchie, cattive abitudini erano dure a morire. Hinata però scosse il capo, puntellandosi sul suo petto per aggiungere precipitosamente un: «Le persone non stanno assieme per colpa della “fortuna”, Komaeda. Te l’ho spiegato un sacco di volte».

«Al massimo si incontrano per fortuna. Poi però tutto il resto _scelgono_ di farlo insieme. E né io… né Nanami smetteremo all’improvviso di averti scelto» concluse e la sua voce forse suonò più dura di quanto non avrebbe voluto ma a volte con Komaeda ci volevano le maniere forti. E non nel modo che intendeva lui.

«È un po’ come con SIF, Komaeda-kun. Le UR ti capitano per caso ma i livelli li sblocchi solo se ti dedichi al gioco anima e corpo, capisci?» aggiunse Nanami in quella che le sembrava la metafora più calzante per sottolineare il concetto già espresso da Hinata, che non riuscì a trattenere lo sbuffo divertito. Komaeda sorrise a sua volta, annuendo finalmente pacificato, o così speravano i suoi compagni.

La verità era che Komaeda non aveva una risposta certa a tutte quelle domande e qualche volta si ostinava persino a credere che fosse vittima di un errore di persona, qualcosa che prima o poi si sarebbe risolto lasciandolo solo e abbandonato a se stesso.

Più il tempo passava, però, più si convinceva che in qualche modo contorto Nanami e Hinata avessero ragione, anche se non nel senso che intendevano loro. Lui ci credeva alla fortuna, sul serio, ne aveva sperimentato troppe volte il capriccioso potere sulla sua pelle. E forse Hajime Hinata e Chiaki Nanami erano il suo personale quadrifoglio trovato per assoluto caso in un mare immenso di trifogli, uno scudo perfetto contro i peggiori rivolgimenti della sorte.

Non sapeva perché avessero accettato di restare con lui ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerli e tenerli con sé, almeno finché avessero voluto restare a fargli compagnia. Non gli serviva sapere altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Allò.  
> 2016 anno del "farò tutto quello che avevo detto non avrei fatto mai". Tipo scrivere una fic su un gioco che devo ancora finire ma WHO CARES, È COLPA DI KOMAEDA. Anche della waifu. Sì, è colpa sua, perché, vedete, metà dei nostri discorsi su Telegram negli ultimi due anni sono finiti a vertere su Danganronpa. Tutto Danganronpa ma specialmente tutto quello che ruotava attorno ai tre protagonisti di questa fanfic. E io li adoro, ecco. Tipo che vorrei abbracciarli forte e dire loro che andrà tutto bene perché in questa serie NON C'È UNA GIOIA, METÀ DELLE PERSONE CHE SEGUO DAPPERTUTTO STANNO MORENDO SULL'ANIME E IO NON POSSO FARE ALTRO CHE GUARDARLI AFFONDARE NELLA DISPERAZIONE.  
> E quindi questa fic. Il KomaHinaNami è diventato OT3 quasi istantaneamente, mi è bastato guardarli vicino e sentirne parlare per puntarli da subito. Avevo voglia da MESI di scrivere qualcosa di profondamente scemo e fluff e _zozzo_ su di loro e alla fine l'occasione s'è presentata e io non mi sono più voluta tirare indietro.  
>  Potrei dire tante cose su questa fic, provare a giustificarmi perché questo fandom non si meritava anche me dopo tanto strazio, ma ormai è fatta. Io mi sono divertita a tirare giù un pippone di sedici pagine dopo aver detto "no, dopo questo romanzo sono stanca, non voglio scrivere per mesi", spero che vi siate divertiti anche voi a leggerlo, non vi dico neanche più "se vi è piaciuto, commentate", tanto lo so che la vita contemporanea non vi dà neanche il tempo di tirare fiatO ADDIO E GRAZIE DI TUTTO IL PESCE.  
> Potrei tornare.  
> Lo farò sicuramente.  
> C'è una serata sul divano a guardare film di cui parlare.  
> *rumore di porta che si chiude con scricchiolio sinistro*  
> P.S.: Treru, this is for you. So che hai già apprezzato su Telegram ma è bello sapere che i miei regali in anticipo PORTANO TANTA HOPE E ZERO DESPAIR. *rotola via*


End file.
